The Mission
center|350px The Mission ist eine Kurzgeschichte der 2. Story von Bioniclemaster724. In dieser Geschichte geht es darum, wie die Kyoshi-Krieger nach Kyoshis Schule suchen, um dort einen legendären Gegenstand zu finden - das Buch der Großen Wesen. Die uralten Inschriften der Kyoshi-Insel besagten, dass dieses Buch die Bestimmung verändern kann, indem man etwas hinein schreibt. Um herauszufinden wo sich Kyoshi aufhält, wollen sie das Buch lesen, doch eine unerwartete Schicksalsfügung bringt alles durcheinander. ---- Durch die Dunkelheit schlich ein Wesen, dessen Gestalt jedem Matoraner Angst einflößen würde, das Problem dabei war, dass es keine Matoraner gab, die Angst bekommen konnten. Stacheln ragten aus dem Rücken der Kreatur und die glitzernden Zähne reflektierten das Leuchten der Augen. Auf sechs Beinen krabbelte die Gestalt über den toten Boden. "Eines Tages..." sagte die Gestalt mit einer unverkennbaren Stimme. Das sechsbeinige Wesen machte kehrt um seinem Instinkt zu folgen, aber auf ein mal spührte die Kreatur etwas an ihrer Kehle. "Haben wir dich endlich!" schrie eine dunkle Stimme. "Chaaaaaaa!!! Wer wagt es mich meiner Freiheit zu berauben?" fragte das sechsbeinige Wesen und begann ihre Gestalt zu wandeln, in ein gewaltiges Drachenähnliches Wesen. "Niemand hat die Macht mich, Roodaka, zu bändigen, mein Körper wird immer wieder eine Form finden, die mich vor euch entkommen lässt!" "Das mag wohl sein, aber solange bringen wir dich lieber nach Kyoshi." sagte eine Toa, die nun die vollkommene Dunkelheit mit einem Lichtstrahl erfüllte und somit sah zum ersten Mal irgendjemand seit Wochen das entstellte Gesicht der einstigen Herrscherin. "Versucht es nur..." sagte Roodaka lachend, nun tauchten aus der Dunkelheit weitere 20 Toa auf, alle mit einer Masse an Seilen und Ketten ausgerüstet. Nur mit vereinten Kräften schafften es die Toa Roodaka von der einstigen Stadt der Legenden, Metru Nui, fortzubewegen. "Ich glaube sie sind weg..." sagte Yanchen als Roodaka und die Toa außer sichtweite waren und klopfte Roku auf die Schulter. "Es wird Zeit die Operation 'Kyoshis Schule finden' durchzführen. Wenn sich der Eingang zu der Schule irgendwo auf Metru Nui befindet, so wie du es annimmst, dann wird der Eingang bestimmt in den Archiven sein." "Nein... die Legenden berichten von einer uralten Bibliothek, die alle Geheimnisse des Universums beinhaltet, es heißt jedoch auch, dass die Schriften nur von Wesen gelesen werden können, die über größere Sprachkenntnisse verfügen, als es ein Bewohner des Matoranischen Universums jemals könnte." erwiederte Roku. "Hört sich doch vielversprechend an, oder?" fragte Yanchen lachend. *** "Das ist interessant, hier findet man Aufzeichungen zu allen Kriegen und großen Schlachten, die im Matoranischen Universum ausgetragen wurden. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie die Zerstörung des Universums überstanden haben, ohne selbst zerstört zu werden." sagte Yanchen beeindruckt, währnend sie die Buchrücken anstarrte. "Das ist in der Tat unmöglich, irgendetwas muss sie beschützt haben... wir sind sehr nah dran!" sagte Roku. Die beiden Toa schritten auf ein großes Bücherregal zu, das sich auf irgendeine Weise von den anderen Regalen unterschied. Die gesamte Bibliothek sah aus, als wäre das Universum noch intakt, alles war an seinem Platz und kein einziger Staubkorn schien durch die Luft zu fliegen, ja sogar die Fackeln waren noch tadellos an der Wand befestigt. Mit einem kleinen Feuerstrahl entzündete Roku die Fackeln und gab Yanchen eine davon, bevor er sich selbst eine holte. "Ich spüre, dass dieses Regal der Eingang zur Bibliothek ist... nein, ich sehe es!" sagte Yanchen, während sie ihre Maske der Psychometrie deaktivierte. "Die Halterung der Fackel, sie ist die Klinke, wir müssen sie betätigen!" sagte Yanchen. Als die beiden dies taten versank das Bücherregal im Boden und verwandelte sich in eine Treppe. "Ladies first..." sagte Roku und gab Yanchen ein Zeichen vorraus zu gehen. "Wovor hast du denn Angst? Das Universum ist tot, wer sollte sich hier schon aufhalten?" fragte Yanchen. Roku sah sie mit gezwungenem Lächeln an. Als Yanchen schon ein paar Schritte gegangen war spürte Roku die Anwesenheit einer dunklen Macht, konnte diese jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. "Nun ja, wenn dieser Ort überlebt hat... was hat dann wohl noch so alles überlebt?" fragte sich Roku leise. Die Treppe kam den beiden Toa endlos vor, doch schließlich kamen sie am Fuß der Treppe an und standen vor einer gewaltigen Tür aus massiver Protodermis. Die beiden merkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. "So, und wie öffnen wir diese Tür?" fragte Yanchen. "Hier auf der Tür befindet sich eine Inschrift... Das Letzte wird das Erste sein, das Erste wird das Letzte sein, doch beide müssen gleichzeitig sein.!" las Roku vor. "Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Yanchen. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Kyoshi diese Tür gebaut hat, in der Mitte der Tür befindet sich ihr Siegel. Aber was meint sie mit Letztes und Erstes? Lass uns ein Mal logisch nachdenken. Dieser Ort ist der Ort, an dem Kyoshi all ihre Aufzeichnungen aufbewahrt und folglich will sie nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn betritt, außer jemand, der klug genug ist ihr Rätsel zu entziffern." "Ja, Roku. Aber was soll das bedeuten?" "Überleg doch Mal. Kyoshi ist eine Toa, die alle Elemente beherrschen kann. Der Legende nach hat sie zuerst erlent das Feuer zu beherrschen. Ihr letztes Element war die Luft. Wenn wir es vertauschen können wir die Tür öffnen. Siehst du diese kleinen Ritzen in der Tür, durch diese Ritzen müssen wir unsere Elementarkräfte schicken, dann werden sie sich in dem Siegel von Kyoshi treffen, das genau in der Mitte der Tür ist." erklärte Roku. "Okay, versuchen wir es!" erwiederte Yanchen entschlossen. Einen Augenblick später war die Tür geöffnet. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein gewaltiger Raum, der ungefähr so groß war wie Ta-Metru. Staunend sahen sich die Toa den Raum an. "Merkst du das? In dieser Kammer ist es warm..." sagte Yanchen leise. Roku verschloss die Tür, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass diese herrliche Wärme den Raum verließ. "Kyoshi hat diese Schule ganz allein gebaut? Sie ist gewaltig!" sagte Yanchen und das war in der Tat so. Die Schule war komplett kreisförmig und auf etwa der Hälfte der Wandhöhe befand sich eine Tafel, die sich über die ganze länge der Wand erstreckte. Auf dieser Tafel waren komplizierte Aufzeichnungen geschrieben. "Hey, merkst du das?" fragte Roku und löschte das Feuer der Fackeln. "Dieser Raum wird beleuchtet..." sagte Roku fasziniert. "Wie kann das sein?" "Ich weiß nicht Yanchen, aber ich weiß, dass Kyoshi bei der Konstruktion der Grube geholfen hat. Vielleicht hatte sie dort Zugang zu Techniken der Großen Wesen, vielleicht hat sie diese Techniken für ihre Schule benutzt. Vielleicht finden wir hier einen Hinweis über ihren Aufenthaltsort." sagte Roku. "Aber die Schriften, ich kann sie nicht lesen. Sie sind auf einer fremden Sprache geschrieben." "Devla Donja?" fragte Roku. "Das kann sein." antwortete Yanchen und holte einen Gegenstand aus ihrem Rückenbehälter. "Aber wieso sollte sie dann alles in ihrer Schule auf Donjanisch schreiben? Niemand außer sie hatte Zugang." sagte Yanchen und sah Roku an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Yanchen gab Roku ihre Kanohi-Maske der Psychometrie und zog nun eine große Kanohi Rau auf, eine Maske der Übersetzung. "Und? Hast du etwas gefunden?" fragte Roku, Yanchen schüttelte den Kopf. Toa Roku erkundete den Raum und stieß dabei auf große Steintafeln mit Inschriften in der matoranischen Sprache. "Hey, ich hab hier Tafeln mit unserer Schrift gefunden, aber sie helfen nicht wirklich weiter." sagte Roku und erkundete weiter den Raum. Nun sah er, dass Türen in der Wand versteckt waren und betrat andere Räume. "Das ist unglaublich..." sagte Roku und rannte zu Yanchen. "Yanchen! Weist du was? Die Schule bewegt sich!" "Wie die Schule bewegt sich?" fragte Yanchen. "Dies ist die Hauptkammer, doch es gibt noch mindestens acht weitere Räume. Ich denke dies sollte ursprünglich Kyoshis Ausbildungsplatz für neue Toa werden, doch irgendwie hat das nicht geklappt. Die Schule dreht sich immer um die eigene Achse, sodass jeder Raum an einer bestimmten Tageszeit mit dem Eingang am Fuß der Treppe landet. Und einer dieser Räume ist zerstört... er ist total verwüstet. Es ist das Zimmer des Elements Feuer." erklärte Roku. "Zu welchem Zweck hat Kyoshi die Schule so konstruiert? Was ist hier vorgefallen und warum wurde die Schule nie benutzt?" "Yanchen, ich denke darauf kann uns nur Kyoshi eine Antwort geben." "Roku, sieh dir das an. Kyoshi hat hier ihre Lebensgeschichte aufgezeichnet. Das ist unglaublich, sie schreibt, dass sie auf einem Planeten war, der Devla Donja heißt und ihnen Hilfe versprochen hat. Ist das nicht der Planet von dem das Buch der Großen Wesen stammen soll?" fragte Yanchen. "Doch, aber wenn sie auf Devla Donja war... hat sie dann das Buch mitgenommen? Steht dort irgendetwas über das Buch?" fragte Roku. "Ja, dort steht, dass die Bestimmung in dem Buch niedergeschrieben wird und genau so passieren wird. Also hat derjenige, der das Buch hat, auch die Kontrolle über das Universum. Kyoshi sollte es den Großen Wesen geben, doch sie wusste, was sie damit vorhatten. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht überlassen und so nahm sie es mit in den Mata Nui Roboter. Niemand sollte das Buch je zu Gesicht bekommen, doch als sie merkte, dass die Bestimmung verrückt spielte, musste sie in das Buch schreiben." "Mich würde es wahnsinnig machen so viel Macht zu haben." entgegnete Roku. "Moment mal... die Schule dreht sich doch, oder?" fragte Roku, woraufhin Yanchen heftig nickte. "Wenn das so ist, wer sagt dann, dass der Eingang von Metru Nui der einzige Eingang ist. Vielleicht ist die Schule so aufgebaut, dass sie von jedem der acht Eingänge zu einer Bestimmten Tageszeit betreten werden kann. Jede Tür hat denselben Abstand, das heißt, immer wenn ein Tor geöffnet ist, sind alle Tore geöffnet. Wir müssen nachsehen wohin die Zugänge führen." "Aber wieso?" fragte Yanchen. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe einfach so ein Gefühl." sagte Roku und ging zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu, das sich in der Mitte der Kammer erhob. "Es ruft nach mir, Yanchen! Es ruft nach mir, es ruft so laut, ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Das Buch ist hier und es verlangt nach mir, ich muss schreiben, ich bin dazu bestimmt!" "Nein Roku! Dieses Buch wird dir den Verstand rauben und du wirst alles zerstören, was der Bund des Lebens zu retten versucht!" schrie Yanchen, doch bevor sie Roku aufhalten konnte, wurde sie von einer Wand aus Feuer getroffen und durch den Raum geschleudert, schwer verletzt blieb sie am Boden liegen. "Ich kann nicht anders, es ist meine Bestimmung!" sagte Roku und öffnete das Buch. Werter Leser, wer auch immer du bist. Lese dieses Buch und führe es weise fort. Achte auf deine Wortwahl und darauf was du dir wünscht, denn es wird in Erfüllung gehen. Dieses Buch wird nie ein Ende finden. Vergangene Ereignisse werden gelöscht, um Platz für neues zu schaffen. Die Bestimmung ist unberechenbar, doch sie liegt in deiner Hand. Kapitel 1: Nun war es ein Elemtarer Meister der Insel Kyoshi, der das Buch in den Händen hielt. Er wusste nicht recht ob er in das Buch schreiben sollte, doch er wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab Kyoshi zu finden. Er wusste, dass er sich für das richtige entscheiden würde und begann zu schreiben. Als er das Kapitel von Gavorak umgeschrieben hatte, brachte er das Buch nach Karzahni, um es dort dem nächsten Vorboten zu übermitteln - Toa Lewa. Währenddessen kam eine Gruppe aus Toa, genannt Toa Nuva, auf der zerstörten Insel Karzahni an, in Begleitung von Makuta Gavorak. Dort werden sie jeden Augenblick auf Teridax treffen. Gavorak und Teridax werden sich eine gewaltige Schlacht liefern. Der Kampf wird genau 22,39 Minuten dauern, bevor Teridax von Gavorak vernichtet wird. Sie wird das Buch an sich nehmen und die Herrscherin des Universums werden. Niemand wird mehr die Macht über das Buch bekommen. Dies waren die ersten Zeilen, die Roku las. "Das Buch hat Recht... ich werde schreiben... ich werde Gavoraks Kapitel umschreiben... niemals wird sie die Herrschaft an sich reißen, niemals. Kyoshi hat Devla Donja hilfe Versprochen... nun, die wird ankommen..." sagte Roku und schrieb in das Buch. Wenige Minuten später schlug er es zu und weckte Yanchen. "Ich habe es getan, ich habe meine Bestimmung erfüllt - nun ja... nicht ganz, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." "Wobei?" fragte Yanchen benommen. "Die Bestimmung hat mich gefordert. Das Buch muss nach Karzahni... und deine Luftkräfte wird es dort hinbringen. In zwei Minuten werden die Tore für drei Minuten offen sein. Wir werden das Buch mit Hilfe deiner Luftkräfte durch den Tunnel schleudern, der nach Karzahni führt. Dann werden wir diese Schule verlassen und darauf warten, dass wieder jemand in das Buch schreibt, denn das ist das einzige, das wir jetzt noch tun können." sagte Roku. Und so geschah es auch. ENDE! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte